


La giusta distanza

by firecat93



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Angst, Gennex - Freeform, M/M, Slash, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Urban Boyfriends, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat93/pseuds/firecat93
Summary: "La verità, se non sorrido mai,è che non riesco a scordarmi di te."Or: la songfic più corta della storia, tipo.Si è scritta praticamente da sola, io non ho meriti.Se fa schifo però sappiate che almeno è tutto schifo del mio sacco.





	

## Nel vuoto, per mano.  
  


__  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ho quasi tutto  
_ciò che cercavo,_  
_ma con il tempo_  
_ne ho perso il gusto._

_"_ Dio, non ce la faccio più."  
Alex tira un sospiro, forte.  
"Dai, Genn ancora un'ora e poi possiamo tornarcene in albergo."  
Genn guarda sconfortato la fila infinita di fan che sono accorsi ai firmacopie.

"Ciao!"  
Genn mette su un sorriso stanco e si prepara psicologicamente alla prossima ora.

Non si aspettava il loro futuro così.  
Non si sta lamentando, solo che non se lo aspettava _così._  
Considera tutto un traguardo, certo.  
È grato a X-Factor, a Casa Lavica, è grato alle loro famiglie, è grato ad Alex.  
Sopratutto ad Alex.  
Non sarebbe arrivato da nessuna parte senza di lui.

I primi tempi dopo il programma sembrava di essere su una nuvola, era tutto nuovo, la fama, l'essere riconosciuti in strada, i fan, il sentirsi apprezzati.  
Finalmente potevano suonare in tutta Italia e difronte a più di trenta persone alla volta, come invece erano gli standard a Somma.  
Si sentiva costantemente l'adrenalina a mille, sorrideva di frequente senza motivo, tanto che Alex molto spesso si ritrovava a ridere di lui per l'assurdità della situazione.

In seguito avevano preso l'abitudine di rimanere in piedi fino a tardi dopo i mini-live per scartare i regali e i biglietti dei fan, ma era principalmente una scusa per stare insieme da soli.  
Mentre nel loft avevano spesso tantissimo tempo per stare attaccati l'uno all'altro, parlare di tutto e confrontarsi, ultimamente la vita è stata talmente frenetica che sentivano il bisogno di un po' di tempo per loro.

"Alè oddio guarda! Questa ragazza è proprio spudorata, dice che ti concederebbe volentieri la sua verginità!" Alex socchiude un occhio e fa una faccia buffa.  
"Cosa?" Chiede Genn, ancora con un sorriso frastornato in volto.  
"A dir la verità una me la sono scopata oggi, nei bagni del centro commerciale."  
Il sorriso di Genn pian piano di spegne.  
"Una delle nostre fan?" chiede serio.  
"Sì beh lei ci stava, era carina e io avevo voglia."  
Genn sente il suo viso irrigidirsi.  
"Alex."  
Il bruno sbuffa e si alza dal pavimento della loro stanza d'albergo.  
"Genn lascia stare, ok? Non farmi la predica."  
Genn sente qualcosa nel suo stomaco rivoltarsi.  
Alex non può fare così.  
Gli artisti non fanno così, portarsi a letto le groupies non va più di moda dagli anni '80.  
Considerando che molte delle loro fan sono anche più piccole di loro (pensando a quanto trucco si mettono e a come si vestono non sembrano eh, per carità) potrebbe essere a dir poco un azzardo.  
Ormai sono nel mirino, devono stare attentissimi a tutto.  
Alex non può fare finta di non saperlo.  
C'è sempre una soluzione, una soluzione che fino a poco tempo fa era la felicità di Genn.  
Ora sembra più un contentino che Alex, dall'alto della sua magnanimità, gli offre.  
Genn ingoia bile prima di parlare.  
"Te l'ho detto mille volte. Quando hai voglia ma non ci sono alternative valide, puoi venire da me."  
La loro _situazione_ è cominciata poco prima di X-Factor.

Diciamo che c'è sempre stato qualcosa di fondo tra di loro, Genn ne era convinto, ma semplicemente quel Capodanno si era ritrovato a esprimere un desiderio, con la speranza di spingere la sorte in una qualche direzione, magari favorevole.  
Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi quando venne raggiunto da un Alex abbastanza alticcio, che l'aveva preso per i fianchi e l'aveva voltato verso di sé.  
"Genn! Ti ho cercato dappertutto."  
L'altro lo guardò con lo sguardo offuscato, forse dopotutto Alex non era l'unico brillo tra i due.  
"Alex, anch'io ti ho cercato dappertutto. Ancora non ti ho _trovato_ , però. Un giorno ti troverò per davvero e allora mi sentirò completo al 100%."  
Alex corrugò  le sopracciglia, la mente rallentata dall'alcool faticava a tenere testa al discorso.  
Aveva ancora le braccia strette intorno alla vita del biondo, i loro visi erano vicinissimi e riusciva perfettamente a vedere gli occhi dilatati di Genn, la frangia sudata attaccata alla fronte. Sentiva le mani dell'altro poggiate sul proprio petto, il suo cuore batteva fortissimo e aveva l'affanno.  
Quella villetta era decisamente troppo affollata, sentiva di odiare le persone che lo spingevano in continuazione e lo costringevano a stare ancora più stretto a lui.  
Genn gli prese il viso tra i palmi accaldati e Alex spalancò gli occhi.  
"Aspetterò con ansia quel giorno." gli soffiò sulle labbra.

E quindi era cominciata così.

A Genn dava fastidio la parola _scopamici_ , forse perché dentro di sé sentiva che, tra lui e Alex, c'era qualcosa di più di quello, doveva esserci.

Nel frattempo però era quello che era.  
Ultimamente si accontentava delle briciole, diciamo.  
_Prima o poi ci arriverà anche lui, un po' di pazienza, dai._  
Genn chiude gli occhi e stringe i denti.  
"No, stavolta non mi andava con te." Alex prende la giacca e con tranquillità esce dalla loro stanza lasciandolo sul pavimento, circondato dai pensierini dei fan.  
Sente la mandibola scricchiolare da quanto forte la sta serrando. 

_Ho preso quello di cui avevo bisogno._  
_Perché tutti quanti mi volete addosso._

"Genn! Genn, aspetta! Sono una vostra grande fan, dovevate assolutamente vincere a X-Factor!"  
"Siete grandi, Urban!"  
"Alex, mi firmi le braccia?"  
Quando vanno via alla fine degli eventi programmati cercano sempre di sgattaiolare il più in fretta possibile, ma certe volte Genn pensa che la calca è talmente forte che avrebbero davvero bisogno di un bodyguard.

Quando era piccolo e vedeva le grandi star attorniate da fan e con uno stuolo di guardie del corpo, pensava che doveva essere davvero fantastico essere così famosi da non riuscire neanche a fare i pochi metri fino alle auto.

Adesso si sente mancare l'aria e cerca di tenere lo sguardo basso, la frangia a coprirgli gli occhi che roteano frenetici tra le orbite.  
Avverte le mani di Alex che gli prendono la vita da dietro e lo indirizzano verso la macchina, evidentemente si è accorto dello stato del biondo e vuole portarlo via il più in fretta possibile.  
In un primo momento Genn si rilassa nel suo tocco e si lascia guidare, ma poi si _ricorda._  
"Lasciami, Alessio." I commenti della sera precedente gli bruciano nel petto.  
Scaccia le sue braccia e si porta avanti a spintoni, non gliene frega niente di essere beneducato, vuole allontanarsi il più possibile dalla folla e da _lui_.

Una volta in macchina Alex gli urla addosso: "Oh, ma si può sapere che cazzo ti è preso?"  
Genn guarda fuori dal finestrino il paesaggio già in movimento.  
"Mi sentivo asfissiare peggio, con te appiccicato." Cerca di mantenere lo sguardo lontano da Alessio.  
"Non è mai stato così." Alex invece lo guarda fisso, sente il suo sguardo sottopelle.  
"Sì beh, oggi era così."  
Il resto del viaggio lo passano in un silenzio tombale.

I manager hanno concesso loro una settimana di vacanza perché li vedevano un po' _off_ ultimamente.  
Niente cara e vecchia chimica _Made in Urban_ come ai tempi andati.  
Forse qualche giorno a casa li avrebbe fatti riprendere.

Genn non si sente per nulla meglio però. Da quando è tornato è sempre chiuso in camera sua.  
Esce solo per mangiare e usare il bagno, la sua stanza è diventata una cappa di fumo e nervosismo.  
I suoi genitori hanno pensato bene di girare al largo e lasciarlo sbollire.  
Le cose potevano essere tre: o era lo stress o era Alex.  
O erano lo stress _e_ Alex.

L'idiota gli aveva mandato una serie di messaggi perché aveva capito che non era solo lo stress, forse qualcosa qualcosa c'entrava anche lui, ma sfortunatamente per Genn, Alex era davvero, davvero un ananas idiota perché la sua ultima uscita geniale era stata:

**Dai Genn, vieni da me e la risolviamo.**

Il coglione pensava che il sesso avrebbe aiutato e poi amici come prima.  
Patetico.  
A dir la verità non sapeva chi era più patetico tra loro due.  
Probabilmente Genn dato che erano le 4,30 di notte e lui era ancora davanti al computer a vedere i videodiari della Baell Squad.  
Il Genn inquadrato sembrava totalmente un'altra persona.  
Avevano creato una piccola famigliola con Gio e Davide, non si sentiva così a suo agio da tanto tempo, forse da Alex.

_"Mi hanno dato questa, perché dicono che non rido mai!"_ Stava dicendo il se stesso dello schermo.  
" _Risatina_!" Intervenne Alex.  
" _Esatto, Risatina. Qualche volta vai 'ehhhh!' Qualche volta no."_

Genn scoppia a ridere.  
Quel video in particolare l'avrà visto un centinaio di volte nei giorni precedenti, ma è sempre divertente.  
Si è anche accorto che i video su di loro sono riusciti a immortalare tutti i suoi sguardi persi per Alex.  
Il bello è che certe volte anche Alex si perdeva a guardarlo.  
Forse era la convivenza forzata, forse era perché la sera prima di girare quel videodiario (su concessione di Gio e Shorty che avevano lasciato loro la stanza libera) avevano fatto _l'amore_ dolcemente per ore.  
Lui cercava di non farsi illusioni in quel periodo, ma per Alex non poteva essere solo uno sfogo.  
Sentiva che anche lui provava qualcosa.  
Dopo l'iniziale chiusura del suo carattere, con il tempo nel loft aveva imparato ad aprirsi e a sorridere e ridere molto di più.  
Il tutto da qualche mese a questa parte pareva solo un ricordo vago.  
Era tornato il ragazzino sempre triste e serio di prima. 

_La verità, se non sorrido mai,_  
_è che non riesco a scordarmi di te._

Ma stanotte Genn sta sorridendo.  
È illuminato solo dallo schermo del computer ma i suoi denti brillano nel buio.  
Sorride, tra le lacrime.

Sono in una discoteca a Roma.  
Sono lì per una tappa ovviamente, si sono presi la serata libera però.  
Genn ha già perso Alex nella folla.

Diciamo che non è che l'ha perso, lo vede benissimo dal bancone, sa perfettamente dove si trova.  
Si sta dimenando in pista con tre ragazze che gli ballano intorno. 

_Nonostante tutta questa gente_  
_e tutte queste mani_  
_e tutta questa voglia..._

Genn si sente da vomitare perché Alex ha _voglia_.  
Lo riconosce subito quello sguardo, le mani frenetiche e il rossore del collo.  
Ma non ha voglia di lui. Non stavolta.

"Hey" Genn si gira.  
"Hey." È un ragazzo coi capelli rossi, le lentiggini e il petto tonico.  
"Ti guardo da un po'. Sei molto carino, mi piace la tua t-shirt con i teschi e le catene. Rappresenta la nostra condizione esistenziale moderna?"  
Per parlargli si è avvicinato all'orecchio e ha messo una mano sul suo braccio.  
Ha una bella risata. Ed è molto carino.  
Si gira a guardare di nuovo Alex.  
Stavolta la sua occhiata viene ricambiata.  
Alex ha lo sguardo duro, fisso su di loro, ma non sposta il braccio dalla vita della moretta che gli sta appiccicata addosso.  
"Certo che sì. Perché non andiamo a parlarne in un posto più tranquillo?"  
Il rosso stupito annuisce e si lascia trascinare nei bagni.  
Alex li ha fissati tutto il tempo ma non ha mosso un dito.

_Lascia che gli altri_  
_prendano un pezzo_  
_di questo corpo_  
_che non riconosco,_

Genn lo ha spinto in uno dei cubicoli del bagno e ha sbattuto la porta.  
Il rosso ha provato subito a baciarlo ma Genn si è scansato e ha puntato al suo collo. 

_ma quando li guardo_  
_vedo attraverso_

Questa situazione è dolorosamente familiare.

Un altro bagno, un'altra città, però al posto di questo sconosciuto c'era Alex.  
Alex che si inginocchiava davanti a lui.  
Alex che glielo prendeva in bocca.  
Alex che ingoiava come se qualunque cosa donata dal biondo fosse ambrosia preziosa.  
Cazzo Genn lo amava da morire.

_solo con te,_  
_io vedo di tutto._

Lo sbattere di un pugno contro la loro porta lo fa sobbalzare.  
"Genn apri questa fottuta porta o giuro che la distruggo!" Il pel di carota lo guarda stralunato.  
"Ma che cazzo, ce l'ha con te?" Genn rotea gli occhi, ma dentro di sé ha il cuore che sembra voler uscire dalla gabbia toracica.  
"Genn!" Il biondo si rialza e apre la porta trovandosi difronte un Alex in bestia.  
"Sparisci, coglione."  
Il rosso ride e alza le braccia. "Hey calmati. Non sapevo che il biondino avesse un fidanzato."  
"Non ce l'ho infatti." Genn è rimasto in silenzio fino ad ora con lo sguardo impassibile fisso su Alessio.  
"Sentite, non voglio intromettermi in una lite tra coniugi, datevi una cazzo di calmata però." Dopo uno sguardo a entrambi se ne va lasciandoli soli nel bagno.  
"Peccato era così carino. Ben fornito anche. Non gli ho chiesto neanche come si chiama, come farò a ritrovarlo?" Genn ha lo sguardo vuoto fisso sulla porta dove è appena sparito il rosso, un finto broncio a deformargli le labbra.  
"Ma che cazzo stai facendo? Non ti facevo un tipo del genere." Lo sguardo di disgusto che gli sta rivolgendo lo smuove da dentro, ma non è intenzionato a cedere.  
"Un tipo come?" Genn ghigna maligno. "Uno che si scopa degli sconosciuti? Beh sveglia Alex, è quello che fai anche tu." Mentre urla, sente di sputare veleno, invece che solo saliva.

_Se non ti piace_  
_quello che faccio_  
_né quello che dico,_  
_perché non ti scordi di me?!_

"Le ragazze non contano, con i ragazzi è diverso perché ci sei tu." Alex sembra smanioso di fargli capire il suo ragionamento contorto.  
"Le ragazze contano eccome. Io non sono il tuo stupido giocattolo per quando hai voglia di passare all'altra sponda!"  
Alex mentre parla lo prende per gli avambracci. "Certo che non sei un giocattolo! Non l'ho mai pensato! Sei Genn, sei importante."  
L'ultima parte la sussurra.  
Genn ha le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Si ma importante come? Tu sei tutto per me, io ti ho _trovato_ , ma tu?"  
Trema come una foglia.

_Nonostante tutta questa gente_  
_e tutte queste mani_  
_e tutta questa voglia..._

Anche Alex sta tremando ora.  
Lascia i suoi avambracci e lo prende per la vita.  
Posa la fronte su quella del biondo, respirano pesantemente entrambi con gli occhi chiusi.  
Alex gli bacia la fronte, le guance, il mento, il naso, e infine la bocca.  
Genn sembra rilassarsi completamente, ma il respiro al contrario è più affannoso, completamente in balìa dell'altro.  
Quando si staccano, respirano pesantemente l'uno nella bocca dell'altro. 

_Dimmi che faresti se non ci fosse un domani?_  
_Nè tutte quelle donne,_  
_soltanto le mie mani._  
  


"Anch'io ti ho _trovato_ , Genn."

**Author's Note:**

> Che cosa è sta roba???  
> Boh, non lo chiedete a me, io in teoria stavo scrivendo una Mermaid!AU (che si sta pure rivelando più tosta del previsto), quindi tutt'altro.
> 
> È solo che tutte le volte che ascolto questa canzone penso all'angst Gennex e quindi niente. Mi son detta, male che va non la pubblico o la pubblico lo stesso e non la legge nessuno, same thing. Doveva finire anche molto diversamente ma boh.  
> Non so neanche se ha un qualche senso, spero di sì però.
> 
> Niente, come al solito se capitate qui, (abbiate clemenza, è la seconda fic che scrivo, sempre meglio ricordarlo) fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate


End file.
